Volviéndonos a ver
by Kennyfangirl
Summary: Un tierno reencuentro entre dos amigos/amantes que se extrañan debido a circunstancias de falta de comunicación. One-shot


VOLVIÉNDONOS A VER

Stanley se paseó por enésima vez en su habitación, pensaba en muchas cosas, estudio, trabajo, sus padres, pero principalmente… en _él_. Hacía ya un mes y medio que no estaba junto al motivo de su felicidad, es cierto que mantienen contacto a través de las llamadas telefónicas pero esto no era suficiente, quería tenerlo entre sus brazos, acariciarlo, despeinar esa rebelde cabellera roja, y por supuesto, besarlo.

Kyle Broflovski miraba con un dejo de tristeza por la ventana de la habitación ubicada en el séptimo piso de un elegante edificio en el corazón de New York, se sentía solo, vacío, quería regresar a su lugar natal y poder compartir con sus amigos, familiares, pero principalmente quería ver una vez más a su amado. Observó como pequeñas gotas empezaban a empapar la parte de fuera de aquel vidrio, hacía dos días que no llovía, sí, llevaba la cuenta ya que no tenía nada más que hacer en aquel aburrido y solitario lugar, se recostó sobre su cama para cerrar los ojos por un momento y recordar cómo fue que todo terminó así.

 _Hacía un caluroso día en South Park, uno de los pocos que hace al año, los cuatro niños rebeldes y groseros habían crecido para convertirse en unos apuestos adolescentes, claro, aun seguían siendo rebeldes y groseros eso nunca cambiaría, pero ahora se había vuelto un poco más maduros. Recién habían culminado sus estudios y ahora debían elegir el camino correcto en esta nueva etapa de vida._

— _Chicos, ¿Por qué no vamos a la Universidad de Denver? — Habló Stan mientras pateaba las piedritas del camino, los otros tres chicos lo pensaron un momento._

 _-Sabes que no puedo costearme una universidad- Empezó Kenny mientras posaba sus dos manos por detrás de su cuello intentando explicarse.- Mi situación es algo…difícil, vayan ustedes.- Sonrió un momento.- Los extrañaré.-_

 _-No seas marica Kenny.- A Cartman realmente no le agradaba la idea de ir al mismo lugar donde irán sus "amigos", él ya sabía que su madre le había asegurado que entraría en una universidad privada en Los Ángeles.- Yo no voy con ustedes, ya tengo un lugar y no se los diré.-_

 _-No nos interesa culón.- Kyle se cruzó de brazos y frunció levemente el entrecejo, luego volvió su vista hacía Stan.- Yo pienso que es una buena idea ¿Sabes? Será divertido solamente nosotros dos.- El azabache sintió un poco de nervios al escuchar lo último, no se lo había dicho a nadie, pero desde hace un buen tiempo se había comenzado a enamorar del pelirrojo._

 _-Ah, no quiero ser testigo de sus mariconadas, yo me voy.- El Cartman giró en una esquina y se marchó a su casa seguido por Kenny quien ahora vivía en un cuarto rentado en esa misma calle. Solamente los mejores amigos quedaron y un silencio incómodo se hizo presente._

 _-Kyle, esto será genial, solos tu y yo, en Denver.- Comentó Marsh mientras se adelantaba un poco al pelirrojo, inmediatamente todo tipo de situaciones divertidas cruzaron por su mente y empezó a habar entusiasmado.- Podemos unirnos a un equipo deportivo, salir a fiestas, conocer muchas chicas, beber cuanto queramos, hacer lo que sea.- El menor solamente lo miraba enternecidamente, verlo tan entusiasmado era lo mejor que le podía pasar. No se dio cuenta de que su amigo se había percatado de eso y ahora lo observaba curioso._

 _-Kyle, oye ¿te pasa algo?- Se acercó un poco a su amigo y este se sonrojó súbitamente, lo descubrieron y no era muy agradable que digamos, Stan al notar ese rostro casi tan rojo como el cabello ajeno no pudo evitar sonreír._

 _-Aléjate, estás raro.- Fue lo único que pudo decir ya que Stan tenía su rostro muy cerca, este suspiró, ya no podía aguantar más, debía hacerlo ahora o si no sería cruel cuando estuvieran en Denver, negó con la cabeza haciendo que el menor pusiera una expresión de confusión en el rostro.- ¿Qué…?- No pudo terminar ya que el azabache lo abrazó muy fuerte, estaba sorprendido por tal acto pero correspondió con timidez._

 _-Te amo.- Un susurro casi inaudible llegó a sus oídos, se alejó un poco sin soltar el abrazo para observar a Stan con confusión y sorpresa._

 _-¿Qué dijiste?- No lo podía creer, frente a él tenía a un chico azabache de ojos azules que le brindaba una mirada cargada de amor y ternura, no necesitó que se lo confirmara, pues le había quedado más que claro la confesión de su amigo.- ¿Por qué?- Agachó la mirada tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, el mayor alzó su rostro suavemente para que lo viera a los ojos._

 _-Porque eres tú, te he amado desde siempre Kyle.- Mientras aún seguía mirando al pelirrojo pudo notar como los ojos de este se humedecían y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla para evitar que alguna lágrima se escapara de esas bellas esmeraldas._

 _-No sabes… No tienes idea de cuánto…- El menor escondió su sonrojado y húmedo rostro en el pecho de Stan haciendo que las últimas palabras fueran solamente ruiditos casi inaudibles pero que el azabache entendió a la perfección y con un poco de temor acarició suavemente los labios de Kyle con los suyos._

"… _Te amo"._

 _A partir de ese momento todos los días ambos jóvenes se reunían en el lago a las afueras de South Park para conversar sobre lo que les pasaba en el día, jugaban a quién tiraba la piedrita más lejos y por último, cuando la noche se hacía presente ambos se besaban apasionadamente bajo la luz de la luna; cualquiera pensaría que tenían una relación perfecta, y la tenían de eso no cabe duda, hasta que el momento llegó._

 _Una semana antes de que fuera su partida hacia la Universidad de Denver la madre de Kyle llegó completamente emocionada a su hijo con una carta entre sus manos, este le preguntó el motivo de su emoción y ella le hizo saber que fue becado en la Universidad de New York, el pelirrojo no pudo expresar ninguna emoción, estaba a punto de rechazar la oferta, pero su madre lo obligó a aceptar._

 _Entonces el día llegó, tendría que partir ahora hacia New York y no le había dicho a su amante._

 _-Stan, lo siento mucho, tendré que irme para otro lugar.- Con la mirada en el piso y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar logró sacar fuerzas para hablar, el azabache estaba impresionado con la noticia, no se molestó pero se sentía un poco mal porque no le había contado._

 _-Kyle ¿cuándo tendrás que irte?- Preguntó con indiferencia fingida._

 _-Hoy, lo siento ya me voy.- Como último recuerdo le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla para después marcharse triste._

 _En los siguientes días se comunicaron a través de llamadas telefónicas pero siempre había un incómodo silencio al principio o al final de la llamada además de que no conversaban mucho, ambos se sentían muy mal, pues pensaban que el otro los estaba ignorando, según lo poco que habían hablado Kyle le contó al azabache que volvería a South Park a visitar a sus padres cuando el primer semestre terminara, como respuesta recibió un suspiro de alivio, después de eso no se volvieron a llamar más._

"Y así es como terminé aquí" Pensó Kyle con una sonrisa de ironía en su rostro, quería decirle a Stan cuánto lo amaba, pero siempre que se llenaba de valor para llamarlo inmediatamente un miedo indescriptible se apoderaba de su ser, no entendía el por qué pero sentía que iba a ser rechazado por el mayor; se removió donde estaba acostado, quería que los meses pasaran rápido para poder regresar a su lugar natal ya que tenía el presentimiento de que su amado iba a estar ahí.

-Son solo fantasías.- Se dijo a sí mismo en la oscuridad de la habitación, hace un tiempo había oscurecido y como todas las noches recibía una llamada de su madre contándole cosas sin sentido que sucedieron con su padre o con Ike. –Ese mocoso tiene más suerte en el amor que yo.- Recordó como su hermanito hace quince días había empezado una relación con la hermanita de Craig, sentía un poco de envidia ya que su madre le contaba que esos dos estaban más que enamorados.

Escuchó el sonido del teléfono, tal vez era la llamada diaria de su madre, aunque no perdía la esperanza de que fuera Stan, se levantó perezosamente y a paso lento se dirigió hasta la mesita en la que estaba el aparato, lo tomó y suspiró un poco ya que ante su madre debía parecer muy feliz con la vida que llevaba en ese lugar.

-Madre.- Reconoció la voz de la mujer al otro lado de la línea, fingió estar contento con la llamada y ella empezó a recitar cosas sin importancia.- Si, si.- Esperaba que ya fuera a colgar cuando ella dice algo que logró captar su atención.

- _Kyle, te extraño tanto ¿Por qué no vienes en la próxima semana que va a haber receso en tu Universidad?_ \- Es cierto, no se acordaba de aquel receso, aunque le agradaba la idea aun no tenía suficiente dinero para regresar y el tener que volver para no encontrarse con Stan sería una pérdida de tiempo.- _No te preocupes por dinero, nosotros te compramos el pasaje, mi amor._ \- El pelirrojo estaba feliz porque su madre se preocupara por él.- _Ven y comparte con tus amigos ¿sabes? Stan está aquí._ -

-¿Pero cómo?- Estaba impresionado, por fin podría ver a su amado una vez más, su madre le explicó que el equipo deportivo de la Universidad de Denver decidió darle una semana de vacaciones por su arduo esfuerzo en los campeonatos regionales de basquetbol.

Alistó lo necesario para emprender su viaje mientras una sonrisa surcaba su rostro, volvería nuevamente, llegaría al lugar donde inició todo y lo mejor era que lo tendría otra vez junto a él.

Stan había hablado con la madre de Kyle para preguntarle cómo estaría el pelirrojo, esta le comentó acerca de que su hijo vendría esa semana ya que su Universidad tiene receso, el azabache inmediatamente fue hacia su casa y empezó a pensar en qué le diría tan pronto lo viera de nuevo, tantas cosas románticas y absurdas que habían cruzado por su mente las descartó ya que no sabía si Kyle estaba enojado con él, las siguientes dos noches no pudo dormir ya que el fuerte palpitar de su corazón se lo impedía, lo tendría de nuevo y con eso toda la angustia que sentía hasta ahora desaparecería.

El día del regreso llegó, Stanley no fue a recogerlo a la estación, porque no se sentía listo, además sería muy incómodo con la presencia de los padres del pelirrojo allí, corrió hacia el lago en el que siempre solían estar y espero hasta que el cielo se tiñó de un naranja oscuro y la luz del sol fue desapareciendo lentamente, estaba a punto de irse cuando una silueta un poco más pequeña que él se hizo presente.

-Hola.- Habló con una voz un poco apagada, Kyle se sentó a su lado mientras miraba el hermoso paisaje.- Lo siento por no avisarte.- Volvió su vista hacia el azabache y le sonrió con ternura.- Sorpresa.-

-Kyle.- No pudo evitar perderse en esos ojos esmeralda, lo sabía, estaba irremediablemente enamorado de aquel muchacho.- Te amo.- Se fue acercando lentamente al otro, pero este en un rápido movimiento lo apartó un poco, el azabache se sorprendió pero pronto se sintió mal al ver como el menor empezaba a sollozar.

-No sabes lo solo y triste que estaba en New York.- Mientras aún seguía sollozando, Stan con sus manos trataba de atajar sus lágrimas.- Sin saber si estabas bien, si te había pasado algo, si me odiabas, si me reemplazaste.- Stan tomó ese suave rostro entre sus manos para juntar sus frentes.

-Yo me sentía igual, creía que ya no confiabas en mí porque nunca me contaste lo de tu beca sino hasta el último día.- Kyle suspiró sintiéndose un poco culpable por aquellas palabras.

-Tenía miedo de que terminaras conmigo, ya que estaríamos muy lejos el uno del otro, pero nunca te cambiaría, es cierto que hay chicas muy lindas allá.- Cortando con el tenso ambiente ambos rieron.- Sí confío en ti, eres mi mejor amigo, Stan, eres el único a quien amo.- El mayor rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de su compañero y muy suavemente lo besó en los labios, ambos necesitaban sentir el contacto del otro así que se aferraron desesperadamente queriendo profundizar el beso, ambos cayeron en el suave pasto mientras seguían en aquel acto, nada podía estar mejor, ambos se amaban, eso era lo único que importaba en ese momento, no les interesaba la preocupación de sus padres al notar que sus hijos llegaron agitados y casi al amanecer a sus casas, porque por una sonrisa del otro harían lo que fuera.

La semana pasó rápidamente, ya era hora de que ambos tomaran rumbos diferentes, en el poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos hicieron cosas muy divertidas que compensaron el tiempo de soledad.

-Stan, tenemos que irnos, no te preocupes que al final de cada semestre volveré aquí.- El pelirrojo habló mientras ambos caminaban hacia la estación, ya sabrán quién llevaba las dos maletas.

-Si tu vienes yo también vengo, ah, creo que me sentiré muy solo durante todo este tiempo.- Fingió una mueca de tristeza haciendo reír a Kyle.

-Aun podemos llamarnos, solamente no hables como si estuvieras a punto de morir.- Stan soltó ambas maletas para abalanzarse sobre Kyle quien estuvo a punto de caerse.- ¡Oye!-

-Es que si no estás conmigo me siento morir.- Ambos sonrieron y llegaron a la estación, como despedida se dieron un tímido beso bajo la mirada sorprendida de sus padres quienes los seguían desde hace un rato, cuando volvieran tendrían que explicar eso, por lo pronto se dedicaron a cubrir aquellas rebeldes lágrimas que amenazaban resbalar por sus rostros, porque ¿quién dijo que las despedidas son fáciles?

No, no es una despedida, es el comienzo de una historia, porque aunque no lo habían dicho no estaban dispuestos a abandonar al otro, lo seguirían hasta el fin del mundo si fuera posible, ya que todo el tiempo de soledad sin estar juntos les había demostrado que sin aquel ser no podrían estar, que ese amor era puro, sincero.

Que cuando terminaran sus estudios estarían juntos para siempre.

* * *

Hola, este es un one-shot que escribí hace varios años y que tenía guardado, decidí publicarlo porque no me parece tan mal del todo, mientras estoy ocupada intentando seguir con mis fics que parecen abandonados pero los continuaré, de eso seguro.


End file.
